


Duvet Hog

by hotchocolatedictator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: Remus and Sirius, tired and sleepy.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Duvet Hog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquamarineDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquamarineDreams/gifts).



> Miss_Nightmare, I hope you like it! I basically wrote this because I was tired so they get to be too

Remus smiled to himself as he padded around the bedroom as quietly as possible, his feet silent in their thick woollen socks. He kept the light off, seeing only by light from the tip of his wand - he had cast ‘lumos’ once he had realised Sirius was asleep. It was by this light that he changed into pyjamas, by this light that he put dirty clothes into the laundry basket and folded those that were still clean, and by this light that he slid into bed, book clasped in the other hand. 

Making himself comfy, Remus stole as much of the duvet as he could from Sirius in an attempt to fend off the cold winter night air. He balanced his wand on the pillow next to him, and turned to his page of the book.

He had read a couple of chapters when Sirius rolled over, nestling into Remus’ side and throwing an arm over his waist. The change in temperature startled Remus into looking up from his book, but he settled back down again quickly, grateful for the human hot water bottle (and also the opportunity to steal more of the duvet). He made it through another four chapters before he felt sleep begin to tug at his eyelids, trying to get him to join Sirius in dreamland. Slotting his bookmark in to keep his place, Remus put his book on the table next to the bed, then, with a last glance and a smile at Sirius’ sleeping form, which was doing its best to prevent him from moving, even just to put his book down, he extinguished the light shining dimly from the tip of his wand and placed it on top of his book. Then, settling down further into the soft mattress, Remus curled towards Sirius, seeking out the heat. His eyes slid shut, laden with sleep.

Two bodies lay in the dark, curled up together under a large duvet, snoring gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated :D


End file.
